Egyptian Times
by akizarulez
Summary: This is during Egyptian times in Yu-Gi-Oh! There all kinds of battles that Anzella and Micia will have to face! But with the help of their friends they will prevail! MahadXMana


Let's just say the day started out good and then it got worse.

Oh! Hi my name is Anzella, but everyone calls me Anzi! I am 14 and I have blue eyes and black hair. I wear a long red Egyptian dress that has an eye hair piece that goes with it.

Let's just say I am scrubbing pots right now because of the new prank that I played on Master Mahad. Oh! My friend Mana did it too. So she is doing the same as me right now, while I can hear my sister Micia giggling behind me. Everyone calls her Mia and she is 11 has brown eyes and long curly blond hair. She wears a cyan colored Egyptian dress that is short and it has an eye piece like mine that goes with it, but it looks just a tad different.

Let's get back to the pot scrubbing.

"Mana! Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Yep Anzi! I can hear you!" says Mana from her pot.

"How many pots do we have left?" I ask.

"Um….. 3." says Mana.

"We should have said that my sister helped us! So she would be cleaning pots too!" I say and hear footsteps running away and I just smile.

"I agree! We would be done by now! But our prank just had to back fire!" says Mana. "Did you hear your sister run out of the room when you said that?"

"Yep! I said that because she was laughing at us! So I just said that so she would leave!" I say from my pot.

"Good! She so needs to get in trouble!" says Mana.

"I agree!" I say.

"Who should get in trouble?" says a boy or man's voice outside of our pots.

We hurry up and get out of our pots. I hit my head on the way out.

When Mana and I got out of our pots we were expecting to see Mahad, but we saw the Pharaoh. Our friend Atem.

I sigh in relief and I see Mana do the same. Atem just grins at our reaction.

"Sorry! We thought you were Mahad!" says Mana.

"That's okay!" says Atem. "So how many more pots do you have to clean?"

"3." I say. He just smiles as I look downcast.

"Why don't I help you?" he asks.

"NO!" say Mana and I.

"Why?" asks Atem.

"Well, you are the Pharaoh and you don't do servants jobs." I say really fast and determined.

"Well, you are my friends and I want to help my friends. Not my servants." says Atem and Mana and I are just flabbergasted.

"Fine, but aren't you going to get in trouble for doing the servants chores? Besides, we are the ones that got in trouble for what we did! It was not you who got in trouble!" says Mana.

"Well, if you do not tell anyone then we will be fine." says Atem looking at both of us.

"We'll keep our mouths shut!" we both say. He just smiles at us happily and we smile back.

So we went back to cleaning the pots and when we got done Mana and I were jumping with joy happily. We had gotten the work done with Atem's help. So we both hugged him and said thanks. He just hugged us back and said you're welcome.

Then we heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen so we started getting Atem looking better than he looked because of the pot cleaning. OH RA! When the footsteps stopped in front of the kitchen door Atem was done and Mana and I froze. When the door opened standing there was Master Mahad. Oh Ra help us!

"It seems that you are done with the pots." says Master Mahad and we like stop breathing. "You can go out and do whatever you want to now and you can practice your spells. Really, you need to practice!" Which he means me because of the little mishap when we were playing that prank on him. Let's just say his clothes went bye-bye!

"YES!" we both say and give him a hug happily and we then remembered that he was our teacher. "Whoops!"

We could see Mahad staring at us in disbelief and he just smiled at our reaction. Then my little sister Mia came in smiling.

"Wow! You two are so desperate to get out of the kitchen!" she says laughing and I just glare at her.

"So not funny Mia!" I say angrily and I forget that Master Mahad is standing here watching this argument.

"It so is Anzi!" she says laughing at me. Mahad is just watching us curiously, but Atem and Mana are looking at us kind of scared.

"IS NOT!" I yell so loud that the palace shakes and it sounds like a growl. Then I turn around to see a dragon that looked like a giant black and red rose. "Oh Ra! I finally have my ka spirit monster!" I say happily and my sister just looks scared. Master Mahad looks at my beast in amazement.

"Well, it seems you have summoned your ka. It looks like a dragon, but what is it called?" says Master Mahad.

"I thought you would know because you are wise, Master." I say.

"He does not need to tell you what I am called." says a voice and then we all notice that the voice is coming from my dragon.

"Then what is your name?" I ask curiously.

"I am called Black Rose Dragon." says the dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon! Wow! I like it!" I say smiling.

"I knew you would and that is what I am called." she says looking down at me. "You are a girl that has great strength and you need to be able to use it. I am your ka monster and I am very powerful. I will be there to protect you always Anzi. I am here for you always." she says then disappears.

"Sweet! My dragon will always protect me." I say. Master Mahad laughs at my reaction.

"Well, it seems we have a new dueler. You need to go against Karim and Shada to see how powerful your dragon claims to be." says Master Mahad.

"WHAT!" says Mana. "I have Dark Magician Girl! Can I duel with her?"

"Sure! She will have her friend next to her in this. Besides, she is going against two Millennium Item holders." says Mahad.

"YAY!" we both say hugging each other.

"Hey Anzi?" asks Mia.

"Yah?"

"I have my ka monster too. His name is Lightning Unicorn." she says embarrassed. I just stare at her in disbelief.

"You have your ka monster and you did not tell me? I am your sister for Ra's sake." I say.

"Yes." she says embarrassed. "But do you want to see him?"

"Sure!" we all say, including Master Mahad and Atem.

She concentrated for a minute and then I saw a blue unicorn that had a lightning bolt for a horn and lightning bolts on his sides.

"Wow!" we all say.

"He is amazing!" says Mana. "Wait! Master can we go 3 against 2?"

"Well, since you are small children going against the Millennium Items then you can go against them with three people." says Mahad and then all of us girls squeal and hug. Atem and Mahad cover their ears.

"Okay I will go talk to Shada and Karim right now." says Mahad looking like he wants to run for it.

"THANKS MASTER!" Mana, Mia, and I say squealing. He nods and leaves the kitchen and we can hear his footsteps moving away quickly.

After Mahad asks for the battle (Battle Arena)

Anzi's P.O.V

We are in the Battle Arena right now to battle Shada and Karim to see how powerful our ka monsters are. Shada and Karim are smiling across the arena talking to Mahad. When they look at us I can hear what they say.

"They are all girls?" I hear Karim say. Okay that just got me pretty mad!

"IT DOES NOT MATTER IF WE ARE GIRLS! WE CAN BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" I yell across the arena and they just look at me.

"Wow she has a temper." says Shada.

"A TEMPER!" I yell. "OH LET ME AT THEM!" I say as I start walking towards them, but Mana and Mia hold me back by my arms. Atem was standing off to the side snickering at me and my struggles against Mana and Mia.

Shada and Karim just look at me like I am just a little girl. Mahad just smiles at my temper and gives me a thumbs up.

That was when the battle began.

"Today we have Mana, Mia, and Anzi in the left dueling to see how powerful their spirits are and on the right we have Shada and Karim trying to prove that they are not." says Atem snickering a bit when he says us girls names. We just all glare at him and he gets his straight face on again. "Ready... DUEL!"

They call out their monsters and they just smile.

"Well, where are your monsters?" says Karim tauntingly.

"We are doing it right now!" says Mana.

Then I see Mia concentrate and then I see Lightning Unicorn behind her. Then Mana brings out Dark Magician Girl. Then I see Shada and Karim look at me expectantly.

So I start concentrating and then I hear a roar of rage and so I open my eyes and look behind me to see Black Rose Dragon. My dragon and ka spirit monster. I see her thorns move and then they attach to the arena sides and pull them out. Shada and Karim's eyes get really big and they look scared. Then I see Mana and Mia just smile evilly. Just like when we come up with pranks for Master Mahad.

"ATTACK!" us girls yell and the command rings out through the whole arena. Then Black Rose opens her mouth and a sort of purple flame comes out. Then I see Dark Magician Girl use a spell and send it towards Shada and Karim's monsters and finally Mia's monster Lightning Unicorn charges with his horn being very electrical. Then we all watched as our monsters attacks clashed with Shada and Karim's monsters and we hear this giant explosion and see it as they collide. Shada and Karim are out cold when the smoke clears.

"The winners are Mana, Mia, and Anzi!" says Atem and the crowd that had gathered cheered. We all smiled and hugged each other.

"We won!" says Mana happily. Then Atem and Mahad come over smiling.

"You three did it!" says Mahad. Then Mana tackles him in a hug and I just giggle at his expression and Atem snickers at his expression. "That was unexpected."

I see Mana blush and then I think I know why. She has a crush on Master Mahad. So I just smile at her in knowing and she blushes more. Mahad sees her blush but does not know that she has a crush on him. Even Atem got it out of her expression. I thought he was our master. Not a clueless boy. Oh Ra, if only he knew!

So I walk up to Mana and pry her off Master Mahad. Well, I tried!

"Come on Mana! Let go!" I say struggling to get her off him and then Mia comes up and helps me pry her off him finally.

We all fell backwards into a tangled pile. Me on the bottom, Mana in the middle, and Mia on top.

"GET OFF ME!" I try to yell, but it comes out very small. "I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Whoops! Sorry Anzi!" says Mana. "Mia, get off me!"

"Okay!" she says as she gets off Mana and Mana gets off me.

"Ow!" I finally get out. "Can someone help me up? For some reason I can't!"

"Okay!" says Mana and Mia. So they pick me up by my arms and I start swaying.

Then I face plant the dirt. "OW!" Then they come and pick me up again and take one of my arms on each side and put them around their shoulders.

"We'll help you Anzi!" says my sister sweetly. "You might have gotten hit on the head as we fell!"

"You think!" I say growling and then feel a little dizzy. "Okay! That would be nice!"

They just laugh at how small I said that because I am afraid to fall over again and hit my head again. Master Mahad just smiled at them and me.

We are going back to my room now because they say I need to rest.

"I don't need to rest!" I whine again.

"You do need your rest so we can play later!" says Mana.

"Not helping me here Mana! Not helping!" I say.

"Well, you do need your rest!" says Mahad and Atem. Yah! They followed us!

I sigh and look down in defeat. "Why?"

"Well, you bumped your head when you were crushed under Mana and Mia." says Mahad. I just glare at him angrily. He is so clueless! I should just hit him over the head with a stick. See if that knocks some since into him! Then again! I could just kick him in the head to see if it kicks some since into him! Dang! I must be tired if I am thinking of ways to beat Master Mahad up to make him see that Mana likes him.

So when we get to my room they help me lay down on my bed and then they leave so I can get my needed rest.

So when I do fall asleep I have a dreamless sleep.


End file.
